


A Snowy Day In Erebor

by Marriott23



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow covers the slopes of Erebor for the first time since it was reclaimed</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Snowy Day In Erebor

Snow fell for the first time since they had reclaimed Erebor and the dwarflings left the mountain to play before the sun had even fully risen. Slowly the warriors drifted out after them as a protective guard that very quickly became distracted by the snow.

 

Thorin was angry, not only had his heirs disappeared but his consort as well. Suspecting they had left the mountain he stormed onto the mountainside with every intention of dragging them back in. Ignoring the snow he caught sight of Bilbo, "have you seen my nephews?" He asked gruffly not noticing how Bilbo's eyes flickered to something behind him. 

 

"No," Bilbo said just as a ball of snow hit Thorin in the back of the head. Laughing the hobbit twisted away from Thorin just in time to avoid the snowball aimed at him.

 

The king spun around to see a laughing Kili by pelted with snow by his brother. The king started forward but the two princes joined forces against their uncle pounding him with snow. Thorin ducked to avoid a flying snow ball which ended up hitting Bilbo instead.

 

As the hobbit was retaliating the king got caught up in the spirit of the snow and added his own barrage to Bilbo's. The princes froze in surprise before responding automatically.

 

Word spread to the rest of the company quickly that Thorin was on the mountain slopes in the snow and they rushed to take sides. Dwalin and Nori being the first to arrive and joining Thorin and his hobbit working together as they covered each other. The princes were beaten back for a while until they were joined by the UR family and now it was Thorin and his allies who were outnumbered and they fell back to take cover behind some nearby rocks in an attempt to escape the attack. Oin and Gloin came rushing to their defence just as Nori's brothers came to help the princes. Balin was the last to arrive requesting that Thorin return to the mountain and a council meeting. After a few well placed shots by Bifur and Fili, Balin joined Thorin and his allies as they charged from behind the rocks in an attack.

 

Many hours later the company could be found crowded around the fireplace in Thorin's rooms as they drank hot drinks. Stories flew between them and the air was filled with jokes and laughs. Most had shrugged off wet shirts in an attempt to warm up. Bilbo was tucked into Thorin's side as the king talked of the Erebor of old and Nori had somehow managed to claim the whole sofa which he was sharing with a very comfortable Dwalin. "I remember the first time you saw snow," Balin perked up suddenly from the floor and everyone turned to look at him.

 

Thorin groaned at the memory but didn't try to stop his old friend as he told his story. Laughter accompanied Balin's words as they heard the tale of their king before kingship and exile had weighed upon him so heavily. It was strange to hear tales of a Thorin who was much more like his nephews than he would ever admit. Slowly they began to drift off in front of the fire lulled to sleep by others quiet voices.


End file.
